


In Just a Few Months

by Raezin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raezin/pseuds/Raezin
Summary: Virgil was moving. Again. This wasn't anything new, he would go to a new foster house, they'd find out his secret, and then he was out. But, this house was a little.. different. The neighborhood kids were definitely interesting...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	In Just a Few Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh sorry if this is really bad,, it's my first moxiety fanfic so near with me!! There will be several chapters so stay tuned!!!

Fire.

There was fire.

The fire was everywhere. 

All of his house was aflame and their was nothing he could do. His parents were trapped in the house, probably dead from the smoke. The firefighters would come soon..right?

No. It is now 11 years in the past, and nobody ever came. The fact was depressing to Virgil. If they would have came, then he wouldn't have to be in this mess. If they came..he would have had real parents.

~~Virgil's P.O.V.~~

It was another day that I dread..moving day. Another day where I leave a family, and join a new, just to be thrown out the next week. Every family finds out about the secret, and then of course, it's time for goodbye. You may be wondering what that secret is, well.. I'm trans. I identify as male because that is who I am. Families don't like the fact that they wanted a son and they secretly got a daughter. And for that, I get kicked out.

"How much longer till we are there?" I asked my driver, Al. 

Al has always accepted me for who I am. He knows what I have gone through and one day he plans on adopting me. But that day is not today.

"Just around the corner"

I groaned. I didn't want to meet this family. They were going to be just like the last. 

Al put a hand on my knee and looked at me, his eyes a piercing blue.

"You will be okay, trust me. Stay out of trouble"  
I muttered a, "yeah right, like I won't be kicked out of this house too." He gave me a sad smile then parked the car. We were here. 

The house was a pretty white. It wasn't stained, and was fairly well kept. The house had plants and vines surrounding the whole house. Someone here clearly likes their plants.

I stepped out of the car and gave a wave to Al. He waved back, smiled one last time. Then left.

I turned around to hear that the door opened and a woman walked out. 

"Hi, you must be Virgil. I'm Sadie Creativity. Welcome to your new home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (• ▽ •;)


End file.
